A push-up is a common strength training exercise wherein the person exercising lies face down in a horizontal position, and then pushes against the floor with his/her arms to raise his/her body, followed by relaxation of the arms to lower his/her body. Push-ups are popular because they do not require equipment, and can be performed nearly anywhere. However, in recent years, push-up handles have come into common use: handles which may be grasped by users while performing push-ups, and which extend downwardly to enlarged bases which rest on the floor. Such handles can provide more comfort to a user's hands/wrists while performing push-ups, and since they space the user' s hands from the floor, the user may (when relaxing his/her arms) drop his/her chest and face to a height at or below the height of his/her palms. In contrast, without push-up handles, the user's range of motion is more limited since the user naturally cannot move his/her chest and face past the floor.
Chin-ups (or pull-ups) are also common strength training exercises where the person exercising grasps an overhead bar or other overhead member, and then pulls his/her body up until the bar approaches or touches the upper chest, followed by relaxation of his/her arms until they're straight. Chin-ups are also popular owing to their simplicity and low expense, though they are limited by their requirement for an easily graspable overhead structure (and for sufficient clearance above the structure). In recent years, door-mounted chin-up bars have become popular, wherein bars are mountable to doors or doorframes at heights allowing users to perform chin-ups with the bars.
A common complaint in the exercise field is that is generally expensive and space-consuming for one to obtain all of the equipment needed for one to completely exercise his/her entire body, or even his/her main muscle groups. Taking push-ups and chin-ups as examples, users must purchase and store both exercise handles and chin-up bars if they wish to gain the benefits of these devices. It would be useful to have more available options for decreasing the bulk and cost of these devices.